


John "The Grinch" Murphy

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: "You look huggable, may I confirm?"





	John "The Grinch" Murphy

“You look huggable, may I confirm?”

Murphy jumps, nearly spilling his drink in the process. He turns his head to glare at whoever it was, but finds an adorable-looking Asian kid his age smiling at him. His gaze softens immediately. “Uh what?”

“You look huggable, may I confirm?” the kid repeats. Murphy raises his eyebrows at him, wondering what the fuck is happening. “Listen, my friend bet me that I couldn’t get the grumpiest person in here to hug me and I really need the twenty bucks so can you just hug me?”

“It should probably be insulting that you think I’m the grumpiest person here,” he says and sips his drink, not insulted at all.

“Well, you are just sitting here glaring down at your coffee like it murdered your family.”

“No that’s just my face,” he confirms which makes the kid grin. “And it was actually masked intruders that murdered my family.”

“Uh,” the kid says, staring at him like he’s grown two heads. Murphy grins. “Yeah, I have no way to respond to that.”

He snorts. “So you need twenty bucks?”

“Yeah.”

“And you need to hug me for that?”

“Yeah,” the kid confirms, a smile slowly returning to his face. “Although now I feel like I need to give you a hug anyway because I feel like that’s something you do for people who say thing like…”

“Like blurting out trauma?” he asks and the kid nods, looking lost for words again. Murphy laughs. “I’ll hug you, but I want five dollars of your bet money.”

“Deal!” the kid says, smiling for real as he motions for Murphy to stand up. “I’m Monty.”

“Murphy,” he grins, standing up and opening his arms a little for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
